


12 Krótkich Opowiadań o Stereku

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lame pick up lines, short prompts, some unbeted
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwanaście krótkich Sterekowych opowiadań poniżej 1k słów na każde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kochaj mnie, jestem słodki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12 Short Sterek Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766959) by [Mareridt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt). 



> Od autorki:
> 
> 1 krótka Sterekowa historia: Stiles używa kiepskich tekstów na podryw. Derek jest naburmuszony.
> 
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Starałam się jak mogłam, coś z tego wyszło, wybaczcie, bo dopiero zaczynam z tłumaczeniem. Resztę zapewne też tu dodam, ale nie wiem kiedy zrobię dwie już ostniejące, a autorka ma w zanadrzu jeszcze dziesięć.  
> Enjoy!  
>  
> 
> Zgoda: Jasne, że jest.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - Stiles wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka z drugiej strony stołu, mówiąc głośniej niż normalnie żeby wilkołak mógł usłyszeć jego słowa mimo głośnej muzyki w pubie. Derek potrząsnął głową, z ustami wciąż rozciągniętymi w uśmiechu.

\- Mimochodem usłyszałem jak tamten gość próbował poderwać dziewczynę obok niego - wyjaśnił - Powiedział jej jakiś lamerski tekst na podryw więc wylała na niego drinka.

Stiles prychnął i powiódł palcem w tamtą stronę, w porę by zobaczyć cudowną, wstającą właśnie dziewczynę, obserwowaną przez jakiegoś wymoczka. Ta, totalna porażka.

\- To nieładnie podsłuchiwać - skarcił swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie mogłem się oprzeć - Derek wzruszył ramionami - Teksty na podryw to najgorsza rzecz o jakiej facet mógłby pomyśleć. To nie niespodzianka, że im się nie udaje.

\- Hej, teksty na podryw to złoto, dziękuje ci bardzo - człowiek przechylił głowę na bok, z małym uśmieszkiem, igrającym mu na ustach - Zakład, że totalnie przepadłbyś od mojego.

\- Nie w tym życiu.

\- Och, no weź, ty zgryźliwy wilku! Na pewno byś to zrobił - Stiles trącił pod stołem jego stopę swoją stopą - Na przykład to - odchrząknął - Masz na imię Słońce? Bo jesteś bardzo gorący.

Derek jęknął z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie.

\- Nie? Więc to. Mógłbym nie tknąć już słodyczy, gdybym mógł mieć kawałek tego tyłka - Stiles wziął łyk swojego piwa, ale Derek mu je odebrał.

\- Myślę, że masz już na dziś dość alkoholu, powinniśmy wrócić do domu - wilkołak wstał i pociągnął za sobą swojego ludzkiego chłopaka, ignorując jego protesty.

\- To przez to co powiedziałem? - Derek go zignorował.

\- Spoko, właśnie rozpocząłeś wojnę - Stiles wyprzedził go, nim dotarli do camaro, ale zamiast pozwolić mu otworzyć drzwi pasażera, przygniótł go do nich, z ustami centymetry od ust wilka - Jesteś gorący, pieprzmy się.

Derek zawarczał i odwrócił ich, przytrzymując Stilesa przy aucie, by nie musieć być na drugiej stronie.

\- Przestań. Gadać - zarządził - I wsiadaj do samochodu. Chcę to odespać.

\- Cóż, nie przestanę dopóki nie zabierzesz mnie do łóżka - odparł Stiles, wciąż nie wsiadając do środka - I nie chodzi mi o sen.

\- Stiles... - w jego głosie była groźba, ale Stiles w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że życzył sobie śmierci, jeśli chodziło o Dereka. Więc poczekał z kontynuacją do czasy gdy byli już w drodze.

\- Ja i ty, siedzimy na drzewie, c a ł u j e m y s i ę - zanucił, udając że nie sprawdza każdego pojedynczego uczucia, przechodzącego przez twarz Dereka. Zacisnął on szczękę, ale zadecydował, że nie odpowie i skupi się na jeździe. Stiles nie przestawał śpiewać.

Derek trzasnął drzwiami kiedy Stiles, napawający się sukcesem, wszedł do loftu, z oczami błyszcząco niebieskimi kiedy diabolicznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Hej, Deeerek- zawołał - Jesteś gorętszy niż spód mojego laptopa.

\- Laptopa, którego planuję rozwalić na kawałki na twojej głowie. Stiles nie zmiękł.

\- Moglibyśmy robić takie słodkie wspólne selfies.

\- Ja nie robię selfie. - wilkołak zamknął się w łazience, optując o cichsze traktowanie kiedy wróci. To nie powstrzymało człowieka, ale zbliżał się koniec wszystkich jego strzałów, a Derek mógł wygrać.

Gdy byli w łóżku, Derek odwrócił się do okna, ignorując zachłanne ręce Stilesa, udając że śpi. Stiles, jako że był niedorzecznym chłopakiem, potrząsnął jego ramieniem, wskoczył na jego biodra - to był błąd, bo przez to po której był stronie, wylądował prosto na kości biodrowej Dereka, a to bolało - i ugryzł jego ucho.

Ostatecznie, przestał go drażnić i po prostu owinął swoje ciało jego, silnie splatając swoje nogi z nogami wilka i przyciskając swoje zimne stopy do jego (taki wyrobił sobie nawyk, a Derek nigdy nie zaprotestował). Docisnął usta do karku Dereka, pocierając jego twarz skórą, tak jak to robił Derek podczas sesji przytulania, naznaczając go zapachem. Kiedy to robił, poczuł, że wilk się rozluźnia, i zatracił się w tym, głęboko oddychając. Stiles skierował swoje ręce do pasa Dereka, znajdując jego palce i splótł je ze swoimi. Po paru sekundach, przyparł do niego mocniej, próbując zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Kochaj mnie, jestem słodki - to była jego ostatnie zdanie, najmniej subtelne ze wszystkich, i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zadziała. Bardzo chciał być kochany.

Derek głośno zajęczał, zdradzony i zdenerwowany, i odwrócił się, by zaatakować swoimi ustami wargi Stilesa, spróbować zatulić go na śmierć, sprawiając że chłopak zaczął śmiać się w jego usta .

\- Nie jesteś słodki tylko irytujący.

\- Taak, ale kochasz mnie tak czy inaczej. Derek tylko zgodnie odchrząknął, zanim znów spojrzał na jego usta.

Stiles zaliczył to jako zwycięstwo.


	2. Najlepsze wyzwanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Drugie Sterekowe opowiadanie tutaj, na 14 dzień sierpnia. Enjoy!  
> Bazowane na:  
> http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/124021286770/after-they-come-back-to-beacon-hills-derek-and od @berry-muffin 
> 
> Od tłumacza:  
> Omg, ależ ta berry muffin świetnie rysuje!  
> Okej, myślę, że to tłumaczenie wyszło mi lepiej, bo miałam tylko jedną zagwostkę językową (wędkarstwo?jakie wędkarstwo?). Następny rozdział będzie jutro (?), zależy kiedy wrócę z Polconu (jeśli ktoś stąd jutro się tam wybiera, to będę mieć steampunkowe gogle na głowie albo czapkę z 1D lub też torbę z Tokyo Ghoul, gadam, przytulam się, pomagam bez problemu) bo pewnie właśnie wtedy się nim zajmę, no chyba, że wciągnie mnie Doctor Who.  
> Enjoy! xx

\- Okej, prawda czy wyzwanie? Stiles nawet się nie zastanawiał.

\- Wyzwanie. Pokaż co dla mnie masz, Scotty - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Scott spojrzał na niego niemal dotknięty. -... myślałem, że wybierzesz prawdę. Nie mam żadnego wyzwania.

Facepalm Stilesa można było zobaczyć z Marsa. Miodowooki chłopak rozjerzał się w około: byli tu Allison, Scott, Lydia, on, Erica, Boyd i Isaac. Na początku byli to tylko Scott&Stiles, ale potem reszta zadecydowała, że też chcą grać. Stiles westchnął.

\- Okej, Scotty, oddaj komuś kolejkę, jeśli naprawdę nie masz pomysłu żebyśmy mogli pójść dalej.

Scott przytaknął i wbił szczenięce spojrzenie w Allison, która potrząsnęła głową.

Nagle Erica się odezwała.

\- Och, daj to mnie, daj to mnie! Mam najlepsze wyzwanie ever!

Stiles nie polemizował, kiedy Scott się zgodził. Kurwa, był tak bardzo skończony.

\- Powinienem się bać? - zapytał zmartwiony, patrząc podejrzliwie na blondwłosą wilkołaczycę. Ona po prostu wzruszyła ramionami, z dzikim uśmiechem igrającym na ustach.

\- Cóż... wiem, że masz chcicę na naszego alfę, więc prawdopodonie... - przerwała. Stiles poczuł się naprawdę przerażony. - Wiecie wszyscy, że Cora i Derek otworzyli kawiarnię, prawda? Cóż, Cora niedawno wywiesiła plakat z mnóstwem propozycji alternatywnym płatności, po tym jak założyła się ze mną o to ile osób przyniesie jej gofry.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Chcesz żebyś przyniósł Corze gofry?

Erica wybuchnęła.

\- Jasne, że nie, daj mi skończyć, dupku! - pokazała mu zdjęcie plakatu - Chcę, żebyś użył dwóch płatnośći. Jeden możesz wybrać sam, ale drugi... rozumiesz już, co nie?

Kiedy przeczytał ''pocałunek z otwartymi ustami'', tak, zrozumiał.

\- To jest nie... - Isaac uniósł brew - ...samowicie przerażąjące. Erico, jak możesz być tak okrutna?

Erica zapiszczałą w odpowiedzi.

\- Wiem, prawda?

\- Ale ja... - Stiles udawał, że jest kompletnie przeciwny do tego zagadania, prawie błagając ją, żeby dała mu coś innego, przez cały czas czując, jak Boyd patrzy na niego rozczarowany.

\- Dobra, zrobię to.

Westchnął pokonany, ale nikt poza Ericą nie uwierzył w jego małą scenkę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie może się tego doczekać. Och, szykowało się _tak cudowne wyzwanie._

 

 

 

 

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech. Mógł to zrobić. Taa, totalnie zamierzał to zrobić. Bez żalu. Bez uciekania. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, do cholery, musiał rozegrać to na luzie, nie jak napalony nastolatek na swojej pierwszej rance.

Znów sprawdził plakat na drzwi kawiarni, a potem wszedł do środka z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wziął butelkę coli i pączka, później zaś poszedł na rozeznanie, znajdując Dereka czekającego na niego ze swoim zwyczajnym marudnym wyrazem twarzy. Uh, cóż z niego za farciarz.

\- Hej, Derek - zawołał, wciąż niezdolny do tego by zmyć z twarzy uśmiech - Chciałbym użyć waszych alternatywnych płatności!

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naszego czego?

Zanim zdążył zapytać o więcej wyjaśnień, Stiles przyciągnął go do siebie jedną ręką i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Derek był tak zaskoczony, że westchnął, dając chłopakowi idealną szansę, by mógł wsunąć język wzdłuż należącego do niego. Obaj poddali się więc, zatracając się w czasie, ciesząc się ciepłym, wilgotnym uczuciem bycia całowanym, z ustami złączonymi perfekcyjnie, jakby były stworzone dla siebie.

Wtedy Stiles odsunął się, cały dumny i usatysfakcjonowany, z leniwym i zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, policzkami czerwonymi od pocałunku. Derek wciąż był zszokowany, z oczami szeroko rozwartymi i oczarowanymi.

\- A, i twoja broda wygląda dziś absolutnie podniecająco.

Chłopak wyszedł z kawiarni ze swoim napojem jedzeniem, dostrzegając czekającego na niego wewnątrz jeepa Ericę, i przybił z nią piątkę. Nie przegapili kogoś krzyczącego z kawiarni imię Cory i śmiali się całą drogę do loftu.

 

 

**Od: Skwaszony wilczek**

**Zapomniałeś za coś zapłacić dziś rano.**

**Od: Stiles**

**Chcesz żebym to naprawił? Co myślisz o kolacji?**

**Od: Skwaszony wilczek**

**Brzmi jak plan. Zamykamy koło ósmej.**

**Od: Stiles Przyjąłem ;)**


End file.
